De la cime de l'arbre au septième ciel
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC REGIONAUX - Non, un arbre n'est pas un bon endroit pour copuler !


**Titre :** De la cime de l'arbre au septième ciel

**Rating :** 16+

**Personnages principaux :** Rhône-Alpes et Auvergne

**Résumé :** Non, un arbre n'est pas un bon endroit pour copuler.

**Crédits :** Tout m'appartient ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vais me prendre et je reviens xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rhône-Alpes marchait joyeusement, balançant ses bras au rythme de ses pas, en sifflotant un petit air de chez lui. Sur son dos se trouvait un grand sac tout en longueur contenant son matériel de pêche à la ligne. Le soleil brillait, pas un nuage, alors qu'il déambulait dans une des magnifiques forêt d'Auvergne, sa voisine du Nord.

Il savait que la jeune femme était libre aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient aucun meeting régionaux, et voulait l'inviter à la pêche avec lui. En espérant que Stefan et Léan ne l'aient pas pris de vitesse. Quoique, ces deux là avaient arrêtés de casser les pieds du monde avec leur pêche (à pied, justement) depuis qu'ils y allaient ensemble et restaient étrangement longtemps l'un chez l'autre chaque soir...

Enfin, ce que pouvaient faire le normand et le breton au pieux ne l'intéressait pas. Rien que d'imaginer...Berk. Non.

Quelques rayons de soleil passèrent à travers le feuillage dense des arbres, l'éblouissant un court instant et il soupira. Il savait que la maison d'Auvergne se trouvait dans la forêt mais il lui était impossible de se rappeler où précisément. Sa camarade de pêche était un véritable feu follet, une fois dans sa forêt. Fascinante, insaisissable...Rien à voir avec l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle durant les meetings.

Jamais de jupe, que des pantalons, pas de décolleté, toujours de longues manches, pas un sourire, un chignon strict. Une vraie directrice d'entreprise...

Mais lorsqu'elle revenait à son élément naturel...Ses forêts et ses volcans...Alors là, elle devenait la vraie Auvergne. La vraie Allis Martin. L'auvergnate insaisissable aux longs cheveux argentés retombant souplement sur ses hanches dignes des déesses grecques, l'entourant d'un halo de rayons de lune. Ses yeux couleur braise riaient de lui à chaque fois qu'il les regardait, rappelant les majestueux volcans de l'Auvergne. Sur sa peau halée par le soleil de sa région, elle ne portait qu'un foulard rouge noué de manière à cacher sa poitrine, de même que son mini-short en jean, n'en laissant voir qu'assez pour permettre aux hormones du rhônalpin de combler ses soirées en solitaire.

Adrien soupira une nouvelle fois à cette pensée. Oui, il ne pouvait empêcher l'insaisissable jeune femme d'hanter ses nuits et son corps avait la fâcheuse manie de "répondre" à ce fantôme né de ses fantasmes.

On pouvait avoir vécu plusieurs siècles et continuer de baver sur les jolies filles, visiblement.

Allis rit doucement et changea d'arbre en un saut. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle suivait avec amusement Adrien, invisible en haut des arbres.

Elle flânait tranquillement dans sa chère forêt lorsqu'elle avait senti qu'une autre région avait franchi la frontière les séparant. Ni une ni deux, elle s'était empressée de rejoindre l'endroit, veillant à ne pas se montrer pour observer son visiteur discrètement. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que Rhône-Alpes. Il était le seul à venir sans prévenir à l'avance, sachant qu'il ne la dérangerait pas. Tous les autres, la pensant sérieuse en toute circonstance, prenait la peine de lui envoyer un courrier pour l'avertir de leur venue.

Cependant, elle ne s'était pas montré. Elle préférait laisser Adrien la chercher un petit moment, c'était plus drôle. Car oui, malgré ses dehors froids et sérieux, la jeune Auvergnate était très joueuse.

Pour une fois, elle avait troqué son foulard et son short contre une courte robe d'été rouge à bretelles et avait laissé ses chaussures au placard, appréciant la sensation de l'écorce sous ses pieds.

Finalement, le rhônalpin soupira et s'assit contre un arbre en posant son sac à côté de lui.

- Avec la poisse que j'ai, je dois être en train de tourner en rond...

Auvergne eut un léger sourire. En effet, Adrien était un abonné à la poisse et aux malheurs, à croire qu'il avait passé sa vie à briser des miroirs, passer sous des échelles et croiser des chats noirs. Elle trouvait ce côté malchanceux parfaitement adorable.

En tout cas, son physique, lui, n'était pas malchanceux. Une solide carrure, un bon mètre quatre vingts (bon, pas aussi grand que Léan mais le normand devait être génétiquement modifié), un buisson de cheveux bruns mis en pagaille par le vent et des yeux verts. Ces yeux verts, elle les adorait. Ils lui faisaient penser aux magnifiques forêts qui couvraient leurs deux régions respectives, le Rhône-Alpes et l'Auvergne.

Visiblement fatigué, le brun ôta son tee-shirt blanc, laissant à la jeune femme le loisir d''observer son corps taillé dans le marbre.

- Rhône-Alpes, je suis là !

Surpris, Adrien releva la tête. Et s'immobilisa.

Allis était sur la branche juste au-dessus de lui. Jambes écartées. En robe.

- J'suis pas si malchanceux que ça, finalement...se murmura-t-il à lui-même avant de se lever.

Auvergne lui sourit, visiblement inconsciente de la vision à laquelle son ami avait eu droit. Le rhônalpin lui demanda si elle pouvait descendre mais elle secoua la tête en souriant, bien décidée à le faire tourner en bourrique, son pauvre ami.

Adrien retenta, allant même jusqu'à la supplier comiquement, ravi de la voir rire (il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle riait et il en était très fier. Avoir l'exclusivité du rire d'Auvergne...) et, finalement, elle s'accrocha à une branche encore plus haute et monta sans difficulté jusqu'à la cime, disparaissant dans les branches.

- Maiiiiiiis Auvergneuuuuuh !

Sa seule réponse fut le rire cristallin de la jeune femme aux cheveux de lune. Vexé, Adrien commença à grimper à l'arbre, se faisant rapidement la remarque qu'avec sa malchance il était fichu de mettre sa main dans une ruche de frelons, tomber, atterrir sur un nid de rapaces qui le poursuivraient dans toute la forêt jusqu'à un champ de ronces ou un truc dans le genre.

Ben il avait plus qu'à prier les dieux de la forêt, hein.

L'ascension se passa bien, contre toute attente, et il atteignit la dernière branche avec un soulagement non-dissimulé.

Et faillit retomber dans la seconde qui suivit. Seuls ses réflexes le sauvèrent en l'agrippant in extremis à une branche.

- Wow ! Auvergne ?!

La jeune femme le regarda et lui fit un timide sourire. Ses beaux yeux verts écarquillés, Rhône-Alpes détailla son amie. Qu'il soit damné si ce n'était pas une invitation.

La jolie auvergnate était appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre, ses fines jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle avait fait glisser les bretelles de sa courte robe et il voyait parfaitement les formes de ses seins ronds. Les joues légèrement rougies, sûrement par un désir caché (et totalement partagé par le rhônalpin) et ses si attirantes lèvres relevées en un tendre sourire.

Adrien n'osa pas prononcer un mot, de peur de briser le moment, ou de se réveiller d'un joli rêve suite à une chute de l'arbre, et s'approcha d'Allis, veillent à ne pas tomber de la branche. Pitié, faîtes qu'il ne tombe pas. Pas maintenant.

Il caressa doucement les fines jambes halée de la sylphiade aux cheveux argentées qui s'offrait à lui, s'assurant qu'ils voulaient bien la même chose (ça lui éviterait une tarte, une chute de l'arbre et de perdre une amie). Mais Auvergne le laissa faire en rougissant, dépliant ses jambes pour lui permettre de s'approcher.

Adrien ne se fit pas prier et prit doucement me fin corps contre le sien, appréciant sa chaleur. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules de la jolie jeune femme et fit définitivement glisser les bretelles et la robe de son corps. Quelques instants, le brun eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté sans pareil d'Allis. Elle était une fée du volcan, de la lune et des forêts, une sublime sylphiade, une vierge inaccessible, insaisissable et...Toute à lui.

- Adrien...mumura-t-elle, gênée par le regard insistant du rhônalpin.

Le concerné sortit de sa rêverie et prit doucement le visage de sa fée entre ses doigts. Il ne l'embrassa pas.

Il la dévora, goûta ses lèvres, fit sien chaque parcelle de sa bouche si appétissante, la posséda toute entière.

Il la traita tout d'abord comme si elle eut été de cristal, caressant ses formes avec tendresse, ôtant sans précipitation les derniers remparts de tissue qui les séparaient. Et puis réalisa qu'Allis avait une double personnalité partout. Alors que son attitude laissait penser qu'elle voulait de la tendresse, son regard lui disait tout le contraire. Son amante était une guerrière, une amazone, et elle le lui fit clairement comprendre en le plaquant contre le tronc de l'arbre pour le chevaucher.

Heureusement que la branche était assez épaisse pour supporter les poids de leurs deux corps en pleine action, sinon...Disons qu'ils seraient retombés direct de leur ascension du plaisir au sol terreux de la forêt.

Totalement pas glamour.

- Adrien...Montre-moi que les rhônalpins sont meilleurs que les gorilles...(1)

Le rhônalpin ne releva pas la remarque et reprit possession des lèvres de son amante, laissant ses mains caresser ses hanches généreuses. Allis profita de quelques secondes où ils rompirent leur baiser pour déshabiller le jeune homme, trouvant la beauté de son torse sculpté dans le marbre très agréable pour les yeux. Adrien se mit à torturer la poitrine de la jeune femme sans prévenir, mordillant ses tétons et caressant inlassablement ses jolies formes, lui tirant avec plaisir de sensuels soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Ses mains calleuses glissèrent le long du corps, s'amusant des frissons qu'elles provoquaient sur la peau douce tout au long de sa course. Il crut entendre un "Adrien, ne joue pas avec moi..." mais n'y prêta pas attention. Au contraire, lui voulait jouer avec sa jolie amante. Auvergne ne put que subir les doigts de son amant qui traçaient des lignes imaginaires sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre son intimité déjà humide.

Allis gémit et appuya ses deux mains sur le tronc de l'arbre, au-dessus d'Adrien, alors que Rhône-Alpes la préparait tendrement en la faisant languir. Il avait bien compris qu'elle en voulait plus, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il la faisait attendre.

Sauf que...

- Adrien, pas la peine de mentir, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi...Et me faire languir...C'est TE faire languir...Tu...Ngh !

Auvergne ne put terminer sa phrase car le brun s'amusa à taquiner de ses doigts un point très sensible de l'anatomie féminine. Adrien lui fit un grand sourire.

- Les rhônalpins ont une patience à toute épreuve, tu ne le savais pas ?

Allis s'offusqua. Ah, il voulait la provoquer ? D'accord. Très bien. Et bien il allait apprendre à connaître les auvergnates !

La jeune femme s'écarta de son bourreau d'amant, s'attirant un regard étonné. Parce qu'il pensait l'avoir entièrement sous son emprise ? Quel naïf. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son brun et effleura ses lèvres, une simple caresse, pour lui montrer qui dominait qui. Rhône-Alpes ne fit qu'entrevoir le regard de fauve de sa jolie proie (ou prédatrice ? Il ne savait plus) et cela le fit frissonner. Il avait réveillé le volcan qui sommeillait en la région des forêts. Il aurait juré avoir vu des flammes brûler dans les prunelles rubis.

Soudain, une délicieuse sensation le tira de ses pensées. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'écorce de la branche qu'il tenait.

- Oooh, Allis...

- Mais où est donc passée la "patience à toute épreuve" des rhônalpins ? se moqua la jeune femme.

Adrien ne put répondre car Allis enferma son membre entre ses lèvres chaudes. La suite, il ne la comprit pas. Il ne se rappelait même plus de son nom, alors comprendre quelque chose ? Impossible. Les seules informations parvenant à son cerveau étaient ces délicieuses sensations qu'Auvergne lui procurait. Les mouvements rapides et saccadés qu'elle faisait se calquaient parfaitement sur la respiration haletante.

Malheureusement, la sensation s'arrêta bien trop vite aux yeux du brun alors que sa jolie amante se relevait.

- Adrien...souffla-t-elle.

Le concerné lui caressa doucement les hanches et elle voulut se relever. Son pied glissa de la branche. Elle tomba.

Et elle s'accrocha à Rhône-Alpes.

Accompagnés d'un cri de terreur significatif, les deux amants chutèrent du haut de l'arbre jusqu'au sol en mousse et feuilles mortes qui amortit légèrement la chute. Avec un gémissement de douleur, Auvergne se releva, ayant écrasé le pauvre brun aux yeux verts. Ils échangèrent un simple regard avant d'éclater de rire devant la cocasserie de la situation.

Soudain, Allis pâlit.

- Adrien...Nos vêtements... Ils sont encore en haut...

* * *

- Quentin ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ! Ne me met pas de photos bizarres sous le nez quand je viens de manger !

Nord-Pas-De-Calais sourit. Si Corse ramenait toujours des informations insolites, lui, sa spécialité, c'était les photos. Tours là au bon moment. Et après celle de Sstefan et Léan en train de s'embrasser...

- Et tu m'expliques comment t'as pu prendre Auvergne et Rhône-Alpes en train de grimper, nus, à un arbre ?!

- Euh...Alors ça, j'en sais rien, leurs vêtements avaient l'air là-haut...

- ...Je ne veux pas savoir. Ranges ce truc, on va classer ça dans "mystères de la vie".

* * *

Bretagne : Méfions nous, dans des années, ils ressortiront leurs fameuses archives pleines de photos et d'infos bizarres et pourront s'en servir...

Corse : Stef', dis-toi qu'on peut même conquérir le monde avec tout ce qu'on a. Crois-moi.

Aristo : Eh oh ! C'est encore moi l'auteur, hein !

Review ? :3


End file.
